Whisky a gogo
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: Se eu soubesse que a solução de todos os meus problemas era ir a uma festa onde Sakura estivesse eu juro que já teria feito isso antes, afinal a única que sempre mereceu minha atenção foi aquela irritante. Sasuke POV. Fic de presente para a Fer-chan *o*


Eu massageava minhas têmporas. Já estava arrependido de ter dito ao Naruto que iria a maldita festa. Claro que só concordei para ele para me livrar do incomodo, mas já me arrependi.

Agora não tinha mais volta. Uma palavra dada a Uzumaki Naruto era uma promessa de vida. Quer saber, foda-se. Pior que ficar na solidão não seria.

Levantei da cama onde estava jogado e parei em frente ao meu guarda-roupa. Peguei a primeira roupa social que vi pela frente e a vesti. Não estava com ânimo para festa e muito menos iria me arrumar para uma. Até porque não importava que roupa eu vestisse, eu sempre ficava lindo em todas (humilde não ¬¬).

Escutei meu celular tocar desesperadamente em cima da minha cama, todavia não dei ouvidos. Só fui dar atenção a ele quando estava inteiramente pronto. Trinta e quatro chamadas perdidas. Aposto como são do Naruto. Antes que pudesse realmente me certificar se eram, o celular voltou a tocar.

- Fala topeira – ele não conseguia esperar não? Que merda, esperou nove meses para nascer e não consegue esperar alguns minutos. Ah, esqueci. O baka do Naruto é tão apressado que nasceu prematuro.

- Eu estou passando ai em dez minutos.

Ele teve a ousadia de desligar na minha cara? Ele realmente não tem amor a vida. É claro que em menos de dez minutos a abominável criatura estava em frente a minha casa, com o carro roubado de seu pai. Eu já me admirava que o Minato não o matasse.

**Foi numa festa, gelo e cuba libre  
E na vitrola Whisky a Go Go**

Estávamos conversando no carro, quer dizer, Naruto estava monologando consigo próprio e eu calado ouvindo seu falatório interminável. Até cheguei a me perguntar de onde eu tirava tanta paciência para aturar aquele loiro insuportável.

- Só não se esqueça de dar parabéns a Tenten, teme – como se ele precisasse me lembrar. Estava emburrado, afinal eu estava sendo praticamente arrastado para uma festa a qual eu não queria ir desde o início.

- Eu não sou você, dobe – e é claro que não resisti a zoar com a sua cara.

Naruto ficou quieto, até por que estava dirigindo e não poderia revidar minhas provocações.

- A Sakura-chan vai estar lá.

Como é que é? A minha doce e gostosa Sakura vai estar nessa festa? E o retardado só me avisa agora. Se soubesse disso eu teria me arrumado melhor. Preparasse porque eu vou te matar depois que essa festa acabar.

Chegamos lá em poucos minutos. Era óbvio que Naruto se calou depois da provocação porque ainda acho que ele possui amor a vida e sabia que se falasse mais alguma coisa eu iria matá-lo.

Aquelas luzes estavam me cegando. Como alguém conseguia agüentar aquela iluminação toda? Achei a aniversariante e fui cumprimentá-la antes que o loiro começasse a me importunar. Depois disso eu me afastei a um canto isolado. Eu realmente não queria companhia aquela noite.

Eu não queria me juntar aquele bando de loucos e bêbados que conseguiam se embriagar com um simples copo de cuba. É claro que eu também estava bebendo, afinal eu não sou de ferro, mas eu sabia muito bem meu limite e nunca ousei ultrapassado.

Por mais incrível que isso pareça, a música era agradável aos meus ouvidos. Whisky a go-go. Definitivamente a músico era bom.

**À meia luz o som do Johnny Rivers  
Aquele tempo que você sonhou**

Como não estava com o menor clima para festa, fiquei no meu canto, observando as pessoas se embriarem e agirem como selvagens. Só me toquei da aproximação de outro ser vivo quando senti uma mão em meu ombro alertando-me de sua presença.

- Eu sabia que você não queria vir, mais não imaginava que nem ao menos me notaria.

A voz melodiosa da única garota que conseguiu penetrar a barreira que plantei ao redo do meu coração fez o mesmo acelerar repentinamente. A sorte era que ela não ninja nem bruxa muito menos advinha para saber o que se passava comigo.

- Você tem razão – em vez de olhara para a multidão abaixo de nós, eu olhava para aqueles orbes incrivelmente esmeraldinos e brilhantes.

Percebi que ela prendeu a respiração ao notar meu olhar sobre ela. Será que eu ainda tinha algum efeito sobre si? O irônico era que quando eu a tinha apaixonada por mim só a desprezava, agora quem sofria em silêncio era eu.

- E pensar que anos atrás eu sonhava em estar sozinha com você.

Essa simples frase fez meu sorriso se desfazer, do mesmo jeito que ele havia se formado. Realmente, Sakura não era mais apaixonada por mim. E esse sentimento doía, muito mais do que pensei que fosse doer.

Minha amada me puxou antes mesmo que eu tivesse consciência do fato. Só me toquei do porquê disso depois que o som da música penetrou em meus ouvidos. Era o cantor favorito dela. Nem por um bilhão de anos ela perderia a oportunidade de extravassar seu lado infantil ao ouvir as músicas que ela tanto amava.

**Senti na pele a tua energia  
Quando peguei de leve a tua mão**

Segurei sua cintura quando já estavamos perto da pista de dança e a trouxe para perto de mim. Sakura tremeu em meus braços quando sentiu o contato entre nossos corpos. Tenho que admitir que ela ficava linda corada. Com a mão livre eu segurei uma das mãos dela, bailando pelo salão como se fosse um valsa.

Eu sentia a corrente elétrica passar por nosssas mãos e você se arrepiar ao menor contato. Será que você ainda me amava? Eu duvido muito dessa possiblidade, mas bem que gostaria que ela fosse verdade. Por que mesmo eu ignorava a Sakura? Ah, sim, ela vivia correndo os meus pés e eu a chutava toda vez.

Infelizmente o infeliz que inventou a frase: "Só damos valor a algo quanto perdemos" estava totalmente certo. Eu estou contando com isso.

- Por quê? Por que Sasuke-kun?

Eu a sentia tremendo em meus braços. Definitivamente a Sakura sente algo por mim, eu só esperava que meu sentimento fosse retribuído e que seu estado nervoso não fosse medo de mim.

- Por que eu...

Mais que merda. Eu sou um Uchiha. E um Uchiha jamais revela seus sentimentos a alguém. Quer saber. Meu orgulho que vá para o inferno.

- Por que eu gosto da sua companhia.

Eu ainda não tinha coragem de dizer aquelas singela palavra. Oras, eu tinha medo, medo de levar um fora dela.

**A noite inteira passa num segundo  
O tempo voa mais do que a canção**

Sakura voltou a sorrir verdadeiramente com minha singela declaração. Acho que ela sabia que eu ainda não estava preparado para dizer que a amava. Como sempre, aquela rosada me entendia sem precisar de palavras para isso.

Eu já não me importava em mostrar a todos o quanto me sentia feliz na presença dela, o quanto aquela garotinha meiga e doce fazia meu mundo se aquecer. Perto dela eu esquecia que o mundo existia e mergulhava naquelas piscinas esverdeadas. Não me preocupei em esconder meu interesse por ela. Afinal, nós mereciamos uma chance de ser feliz.

O irônico era que eu sempre me afastava das pessoas por achar que é falta de tempo conversar com elas e incrivelmente eu passava horas com a Sakura, mesmo que fosse em profundo silêncio. O mais incrível de tudo é que ela conseguiu me desvendar, penetrar nos meus sonhos mais profundos, coisa que só o Naruto conseguiu fazer e olha que eu conheço a peste desde que eramos piralhos.

Mais ao lado da Sakura os minutos pareciam andar mais rápido, e quando eu via já estavamos na hora de nos afastar. Agora não era diferente. Antes eu estava contando os minutos para a festa acabar e eu ir embora com o Naruto. No momento, estava torcendo para o tempo congelar e eu ficar abraçado eternamente a minha Sakura.

Sim, minha Sakura. Eu definitivamente terei essa garota ao meu lado, custe o que custar.

**Quase no fim da festa  
Num beijo, então, você se rendeu**

- O que anda fazendo, Sasuke-kun?

Eu quase me esqueci que fazia pelo menos um ano que não nós viamos frequentemente. Deixe-me contar como tudo aconteceu.

Eu, Sakura e Naruto estudavamos juntos desde a quinta séria. Eu e a besta laranja nós conheciamos desde que eramos crianças. A rosada sempre fui apaixonada por mim, mas eu nunca lhe deu atenção. Só ficava com as garotas mais bonitas, ricas e populares do colégio.

Sakura não era bonita, nem rica muito menos popular, mas em compensação possuía um coração de ouro e uma inteligência inigualável. Nenhuma outra garota da nossa série era tão inteligente quanto ela.

Com o passar dos anos, ela foi ficando mais bonita, madura e gostosa. Começou a desenvolver um corpo que as garotas de sua idade tinham desenvolvido mais cedo. Isso foi por volta do nosso segundo ano. Foi quando comecei a me interessar por ela.

E falei brincando mentira, era verdade que queria ficar com ela e recebi o primeiro não de toda a minha vida. Sabe como isso afetou meu ego? Desde então passei a amar a Sakura em silêncio sem que a mesma soubesse de meus sentimentos.

- Eu comecei a fazer faculdade de Administração e vc?

- Medicina – ela abriu o sorriso que geralmente era destinado a mim. Como senti falta desse sorriso nos últimos anos.

- Era seu sonho, né?

- Você ainda lembra? – ela pareceu espantada com o fato. Talvez achasse que sua vida fosse insignificantes demais para o Uchiha gostosão aqui se lembrar.

- É claro. Eu queria ser detetive na divisão de narcóticos, o Naruto jogador de futebol e você médica.

- Pelo visto só eu realizei meu sonho né?

- Não exatamente. Eu me descobri dentro da administração e o Naruto virou um fotografo rico e famoso.

- Você está mesmo feliz?

- Não – não sei por que raios eu resolvi ser sincero com ela justo agora.

- Não foi o que acabou de dizer – ela ergueu as sobrancelas, sem entender.

- Somente profissional.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Falta você na minha vida.

Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Lentamente abriu a boca para reclamar de algo, entretanto eu fui mais eficiente ao juntar nossos lábios e roubar um beijo daquela boca carnuda.

Senti ela se derreter em meus braços e suas pernas amolecerem. Segurei sua cintura com força, fazendo-a recuperar o equilíbrio perdido. Ela passou os braços ao redor do meu pesçoco, na tentativa de conseguir um pouco para não cair. Tudo nela exalava a cerejas ou tinha gosto disso. Seu beijo também. Era incrivelmente doce e apesar de não gostar de doce, eu viciei em seus lábios.

**Na minha fantasia  
O mundo era você e eu**

Aquele momento ficaria na minha memória para sempre. Pela primeira vez em anos eu sentia que era uma pessoa completa. Nenhuma outra garota me completava da mesma forma que Sakura fazia.

Eu estou parecendo mais um idiota apaixonado do que um Uchiha de respeito. Quer saber, foda-se minha linhagem. Eu estava feliz em ter Haruno Sakura ao meu lado e nada nem ninguém iria mudar esse fato.

Eu senti minha rosada se afastar momentaneamente e tive vontade de trazê-la para perto de mim mais um vez, entretranto eu não fiz isso. Não iria forçar a barra desse jeito.

- Só não me diga que vamos nos afastar depois disso? – ela me perguntou receosa.

Eu percebi o desespero contido em sua voz. Será que meus sonhos finalmente estavam sendo realizados? Eu finalmente teria essa mulher para sempre ao meu lado?

- Namora comigo.

Não foi uma pergunta, foi praticamente um afirmação. Eu senti os orbes que eu tanto amava se arregalarem mais uma vez na noite antes de abrir o sorriso que eu tanto amava para logo em seguida passar os braços pelo meu pescoço e me beijar. Eu realmente amava aquela garota. Interpretei seu gesto como um sim e a abracei mais possessivamente do que antes.

**Eu perguntava, do you wanna dance?  
E te abraçava, do you wanna dance?**

A essa altura do campeonato todos nos olhavam espantados. Afinal não era todo dia que eles viam um Uchiha demonstrar seus sentimentos dessa maneira e eu não me importava de demonstrar mesmo que fosse só pela Sakura.

Afastei-me ligeiramente e estendi minha mão. É claro que ela entendeu meu pequeno gesto. Palavras eram insignificantes quando se conhece a alma de alguém. E era exatamente isso que acontecia com a gente. Eu conhecia a alma dela e ela a minha, mesmo que estivessemos afastados há um tempo.

Não resisti e a trouxe para mais perto de mim de novo. Eu simplesmente não conseguia ficar longe dela por muito tempo mesmo que a distância que nos separava era minima.

E agora todos percebiam esse pequeno detalhe, até mesmo a anta do Naruto. O único que eu realmente não fazia questão que soubesse.

**Lembrar você  
Um sonho a mais não faz mal**

- Eu amo você.

O mundo parou para mim naquele momento. Era tudo que eu sempre quis ouvir desde que me descobri interessado por ela. Eu realmente tentei esquecê-la, mais em todas eu descobria algo em comum com a Sakura. Agora eu sei o porquê disso. Eu só queria aquela irritante ao meu lado e em todas eu enxergava ela.

- Também.

Ainda não estava preparado para dizer aquelas singelas palavras, porém eu sabia que minha irritante esperaria até o momento que eu estivesse preparado para isso, afinal ela me conhecia a tempos.

Finalmente eu poderia dizer que estava completo e feliz, somente de tê-la ao meu lado. Puxei novamente para meus braços e a beijei apaixonadamente. Eu não me importava nem um pouco de passar o resto dos meus dias ao lado dela.


End file.
